


丞昊 | 因为有你啊

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 丞昊, 皇權富貴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	丞昊 | 因为有你啊

*ABO  
*无糖红茶x提拉米苏  
*跟坤廷同系列  
*真的把人家肚子搞大的福西西  
*时间设定在坤廷生子后五年  
*车的成分少，就一点点，有孕期车

 

黄明昊走出医院门口，看着手中的超音波照片，突然不知道该怎麽办才好。  
大概是两个月前吧，黄明昊想。这也难怪自己一直没有在该发情的时候发情，这两个月范丞丞不在，也不需要用到抑制剂。

 

两个月前，范丞丞因为工作必须出国一趟。这一趟出去大概要半年，小俩口在范丞丞出国前一夜放肆的索取彼此。  
黄明昊被范丞丞抱进卧室，他环着对方的脖子索吻。待两人都脱去身上衣物时，黄明昊的身后早就湿的一塌煳涂，准备等着范丞丞入侵自己的体内。两人换了几个姿势，拥着彼此，黄明昊的泪水由着眼角落下，范丞丞疼惜的将其吻去。几次激烈的索取后，最后连套子都没带，范丞丞又一个劲的顶开生殖腔射了进去。黄明昊被搞得一阵痠，但还是紧抱着范丞丞接受了液体灌进自己身体裡。  
无糖红茶溷着提拉米苏的味道，原本会是香甜的下午茶，而今天却感觉有点苦，像是提拉米苏上的可可粉洒多了。

隔天黄明昊坚决不去送机，他对范丞丞说「你昨天把我搞得我的腰疼死了，我要去休息，你也不是小孩子了，还要我送啊？」范丞丞想也知道是他是嘴硬，就是捨不得自己不想表现，但现在的范丞丞也不是当初幼稚的小孩，他揽过黄明昊紧紧抱住，在他耳边叮咛着他几句，告诉他发情期一定要好好照顾自己，黄明昊也没反驳，就只是靠着范丞丞的肩点点头。两人交换一个绵长的吻，范丞丞才离开，门关上的那一刻，黄明昊在没人的家裡偷偷流泪。

 

范丞丞离开的第一个月，黄明昊时不时都会去李希侃或朱正廷家晃晃，反正閒着也是无聊，去帮忙当个保姆他还是挺乐意的。

某天黄明昊和难得放假不用带小孩的朱正廷、李希侃出去吃饭。朱正廷问黄明昊不想要小孩吗？毕竟他们也已经成结标记一年了，年纪跟当时朱正廷怀孕也差不多，黄明昊说，他还想过一下两人世界，结果被李希侃调侃你俩每天都吵还两人世界，黄明昊说那叫情趣你不懂。  
倒是朱正廷还是比较认真一点，他说，如果你是害怕，那可不用担心，当时的自己也是如此，但想到蔡徐坤对他的好，他就有了勇气，可黄明昊还是摇摇头，他说，他不确定范丞丞想不想要小孩，而且那人的事业正在上升，这个时间要孩子可能不是太恰当，李希侃问，那你为什麽不跟他讨论？黄明昊说他也不知道。

 

或许是内心真的恐惧吧，他当然知道范丞丞很疼他很照顾他，这几年交往他也知道范丞丞变了不少，像是已经不会和自己据理力争，更多的是顺着自己的意思；两人吵架到最后，无论是谁的错，最后也是范丞丞过来抱着自己，在他耳边磨蹭说着宝宝我错了，原谅我吧。  
到底不是范丞丞的问题，其实问题是在自己本身，他总觉得自己还是小孩，不仅因为是几个人最小的，还更被范丞丞宠得跟孩子一样。他有时觉得自己好像都没长大，24岁的自己还活像当初刚和范丞丞交往的那个未成年小孩。

 

算一算也差不多快到发情期，黄明昊提前准备好了抑制剂和药物，为的就是在自家Alpha不在的时候，也能好好撑过这个时期。  
只不过，理所当然该到来的发情期却迟迟没有到来，原本以为只是迟了几天，但还是等不到。黄明昊开始觉得有点慌张，找了朱正廷和李希侃，朱正廷问两人是不是没有避孕，黄明昊才想到了范丞丞出国前，可他不敢说，更何况哪有可能那麽准，所以他只想成可能身体有点状况。李希侃告诉他要去看医生，黄明昊点了点头，却根本没有走进医院的勇气。

 

直到今日，黄明昊总算鼓起勇气走进医院，两个月没有发情期还是让他很不安，他抱着不可能这麽凑巧，或许真的只是身体出状况而已的心情去检查。

「恭喜你，有宝宝了，而且好像还是双胞胎喔。」医生笑着看着他，黄明昊勉强扯出一个笑容回应。

根本什麽都还没准备好啊... 黄明昊坐在诊间外的椅子上，头低着，手抱着头突然不知道该怎麽面对这件事。睁开眼恰好看见自己腹部，不自觉地伸手去摸了一下，心想真的很没有实感啊。

 

从医院出来后，又和朱正廷李希侃约了见面，两人一坐下就问他检查的结果如何，黄明昊曾想过要不要隐瞒，但还是觉得就说出去吧，不然自己一个人真的很慌，不知道该怎麽办。于是黄明昊低下头，从后背包拿出了超音波照片，接着就听到其馀两人的惊呼。

跟范丞丞说了吗？  
还没。  
为什麽不说？这是好消息啊。  
我还没准备好。  
你还要什麽准备？  
他现在一定很忙啊，我不想...

不想妨碍他的前途。黄明昊没有说出来，但朱正廷和李希侃也大概猜得出来。  
范丞丞正处于事业巅峰，如果这次出国把企划做好，那对他们无疑是一大帮助，不仅可以藉此升职，两人的生活也能变得更好一点；相反，如果企划失败，范丞丞又会退回变成原本的小职员，那个职位领的薪水还要养小孩根本不可能，黄明昊如果要出去工作，范丞丞一定也不会答应。

难不成你要打掉吗？  
不可能。

黄明昊突然抬起头，眼神很坚定。心中顾虑虽然再多，但他从没迎来发情期开始不安到去医院检查前，从来不曾有如真的有了就要把他们打掉的想法，他觉得这太残忍了。

那你怎麽办？  
我想找工作。  
丞丞不是不让吗？  
那就瞒着他。你们会帮我吧？

眼前两人看着黄明昊的眼神，他们觉得这小孩真的长大了，再也不是会和他们皮和他们闹，要他们宠的黄明昊了，于是也只能点点头，但也警告他千万别勉强自己。

 

黄明昊也是在孕期稳定后才去工作，他很重视肚子裡的这两个小孩，不希望他们受到一点伤害。

黄明昊是到一间网拍公司上班，老闆也清楚他的情况，所以很体谅他，给他的工作很简单，就是确认一下顾客的订单、下订等等，不太需要劳动的，并告诉他如果身体不适可以休息没关係，黄明昊应了声好就开始适应新工作。

范丞丞每天都会打给黄明昊，有时候也会视讯，通常都是晚上，所以黄明昊也就没有漏馅，每天还是用最可爱的笑容面对范丞丞。  
对方也曾经问过发情期还承不承受得了，黄明昊也都是敷衍了事，偶尔拿起很久之前买的抑制剂和药给范丞丞看，证明自己很乖，把自己照顾得很好。

 

黄明昊的孕期来到第五个月，他始终没有把怀孕的事告诉范丞丞。然而事情就是来得这麽突然，范丞丞说有可能会提早回来，让黄明昊僵了一下，范丞丞听见电话那头没声音，还开玩笑说不想他吗？黄明昊说哪有，可想了，而手却紧紧的抓着床单。

黄明昊在网拍公司已经两个月，越来越适应工作，而份量也理所当然的稍重了点，但老闆还是没有很勉强他，告诉他没关係。

 

可心裡逞强身体却不一定奉陪。  
黄明昊在公司晕倒了，吓得老闆赶紧叫救护车，也紧急联络了黄明昊当时在资料上填的紧急联络人到医院。

朱正廷在接到消息之后差点把手机摔了，蔡徐坤在一旁问他怎麽了，然后就赶紧往医院出发。蔡徐坤先打了通电话给自己的妈妈麻烦他帮忙来顾孩子，让朱正廷先去，接着再通知李希侃他们。朱正廷整理一下东西就出门，上了出租车后马上打电话给范丞丞。  
另一头的范丞丞恰好结束了这边的工作，能提早回去，正想拿起手机打给黄明昊，就接到朱正廷的电话。朱正廷把黄明昊的所有事情都告诉了范丞丞，包含一直没来的发情期、三个月前医院检查的结果、两个月前开始打工，以及黄明昊内心的顾虑，全部跟范丞丞说了一遍，朱正廷说完没听到回答电话就挂了，他手撑在车窗旁，摇了摇头，这俩孩子真的还是不让人省心。

 

范丞丞改了机票马上飞回国，还好都还有班机和位子，让他在晚上就到了医院。  
找到病房的时候差点直接冲了进去，却被早就过来的毕雯珺还有蔡徐坤拦下，让他冷静点，医生正在检查。范丞丞往门上的小窗一看，只看见朱正廷和黄明昊站在那裡听医生说明。没多久一行人走了出来，朱正廷看见范丞丞给他一个手势，并比了比病房裡，说黄明昊还在睡觉。看人冷静一点，朱正廷才跟他转述医生的话。

医生说因为压力太大了，所以精神紧绷，孕期的情绪很容易不稳，应该多注意，不过整体没有大碍，好好休息就没事。

范丞丞听完后，用手揉扯了一下头髮，接着忍不住大吼了一声「所以你们早就知道为什麽还帮他瞒着我？我把他宠成像小孩你们当我也是小孩吗！」吼完才发现自己的失态，说了句对不起后转了个身，才准备走进病房。朱正廷他们也不怪他，毕竟真的是他们考虑不周，早就该告诉他才对。

 

黄明昊早在医生走出去时就醒了，所以当然知道范丞丞也回来了，在听到那一吼之后眼泪也忍不住的落下，甚至哭出了声音。  
轻轻的打开房门，走进去就听到小小的啜泣声，走近一点就看见那人用被子把自己整个盖住，因为哭还颤抖着身子。在床边坐下，慢慢的掀开来，果然就看见黄明昊哭得乱七八糟，小心的把人拉起来，让他看着自己。  
撞进黄明昊双眸的是范丞丞温柔似水的眼神，看着看着就更想哭，一把就扑进了那人的怀裡，边哭边说着自己真的好害怕。范丞丞一手揉了揉黄明昊的头，一手顺着他的背，在耳边轻声的安慰。

「都要当爸爸了怎麽可以这麽爱哭呢，我的宝宝。不要担心，我在这裡，我不会离开你，你的顾虑我都懂，我也很争气，企划做得很成功，所以我提早回来了，我就在想你会不会给我惊喜，结果还真的有呢，我好开心。」范丞丞对于黄明昊跑去打工和刻意隐瞒一句都没说，反而还说黄明昊给他了一个大惊喜，听在黄明昊耳裡更止不住泪水，抱着人哭了好一阵子，最后哭到累睡着了。范丞丞将人放倒在床，慢慢的盖上被子，最后在额头留下一吻。

 

隔天在医生检查没问题后就出院了，范丞丞带着黄明昊回家，黄明昊的肚子已经有点大了，裡头还塞着两个宝贝，所以看起来比其他人还大了一点。

之后黄明昊辞掉了工作，老闆表示能够体谅，反倒给他一笔奖金，说就当作是红包吧；范丞丞则跟公司请了一个礼拜的假，请假理由是配孕期不适的另一半，很爽快的就被核准，还被调侃一番，说要当爸爸了还不说一声，也藏得太好，范丞丞也只是笑了笑。

 

两人在这个礼拜过得很充实，范丞丞在网路上找一些孕期必须注意的事，还有什麽东西怀孕的人不能吃等，把黄明昊服侍得好好的。他们还去看了婴儿用品，但基于不知道是男是女不好买衣服，所以只买了一些用品而已。

七天的时间还是蛮多的，所以还是会有擦枪走火的时候。

「范丞丞...你...小心点啊...」黄明昊挺着五个月大的肚子趴在床上，屁股被迫翘起来，范丞丞曾经说过很喜欢他的屁股，又翘又有肉。  
「宝宝你出的水真多，是不是因为太久没疼爱你了，嗯？」范丞丞亲吻着黄明昊的耳后，下身却快速的抽插着。  
「嗯...范丞丞你不可以射进去...」黄明昊可没忘了自己肚子裡还有宝宝，射进去可不是开玩笑的。  
「那你该叫我什麽？」趁机调戏了一下自家抱抱，毕竟已经很久没有做这档事，难免起了坏心。  
「老公...求你了...」在快高潮时，范丞丞退出黄明昊的身体，毕竟他也重视那两个孩子，一点差错都不能有。  
距离上次五个月后的信息素味溷合后，又变回了香甜的下午茶，这次的可可粉洒得刚好，反倒无糖红茶像被偷偷加了几块方糖。

 

后来的五个月裡，范丞丞因为那则企划升职，他们都觉得是两个孩子为他们带来的好事。每天上班的时间变得固定，再也不早出晚归，一回家就是来摸摸黄明昊的肚子，然后跟他说句宝宝辛苦了。白天的黄明昊则去练瑜伽，因为听说有助于生产，还拉着因为小孩开学去幼儿园而閒来无事的朱正廷李希侃一起去，生活过得很充实。

 

4月18日，一群人又聚到了产房外，看范丞丞一个人走来走去，让蔡徐坤不禁调侃道，不知道是谁几年前笑我啊。  
老大我错了嘛。范丞丞看了一眼蔡徐坤，然后又开始走来走去。

大伙人在产房外聊着天，后来听见了婴儿哭声才又把注意力转回来，然后又开始等待着下一阵哭声，最后又在众人的谈话中听见，大家纷纷恭喜范丞丞。

 

等到都回去到病房，这次换这两个最小的手中也各抱着一个男孩，站着的众人都一脸欣慰的看着他们，朱正廷更是流下泪，蔡徐坤看到后拍了拍他。

那你们孩子叫什麽名啊？黄新淳问。

关于这问题两个人早就想好了，范昊昊和黄晓丞。

 

黄明昊曾经问过范丞丞为什麽一点也没有生气，范丞丞说他怎麽捨得，他的宝宝在受苦，疼都来不及了怎麽还捨得生气？

因为有你一直宠着我，所以让我和你在一起的近十年裡，让我可以活得像小孩一样，无忧无虑；因为有你在我身边，所以我愿把你捧在手心裡疼，让你每天都快乐的过着，这就是我理想的生活。


End file.
